Achievements and awards
Achievements are rewards that serves as proof of accomplishment. These don't change gameplay in any aspect; thus, they are entirely cosmetic.Cosmetic Award @ TVTropes In the Unreal games, these can range from announcer announcements to ladder rewards to the more modern in-game listing of optional objectives that records various milestones and feats the player may have accomplished while playing a game.Achievement System @ TVTropes Unreal Tournament In-game Achievements: Various in-game achievements are available in the game. They are notified by the announcer, right after you get them. Note that getting or failing to get any of them do not affect the gameplay, and are not recorded in your profile. * First Blood: The first player to score a frag gets the First Blood announcement. * By fast fragging: These are achieved by killing as many enemies as possible in quick succession. The reward level is reset if the kill isn't made fast enough, or you get killed. ** Double Kill: When you frag two enemies quickly enough, or at a time. ** Multi Kill: When you kill three enemies. ** Ultra Kill: When you kill four enemies. ** MONSTER KILL!!!: When you kill five or more enemies. * By fragging multiple people without dying: These are achieved by killing a certain number of enemies without you getting killed in the fragging process. Your current "killing spree" level will also be announced to the other players when it is achieved. The reward level is reset if you get killed. ** Killing Spree: You score 5 frags without dying. ** Rampage: You score 10 frags without dying. ** Dominating: You score 15 frags without dying. ** Unstoppable: You score 20 frags without dying. ** Godlike: You score 25 frags without dying. * By breaking a killing spree: This is achieved by killing an opponent that has scored at least 5 frags without dying. The announcer doesn't say anything, but a message declares that... ** Killed's killing spree was ended by Killer if someone else kills the player/bot on a killing spree. ** Killed was looking good until he/she killed himself/herself! if the player/bot killed him/herself. * By fragging method: Only a headshot can be executed as a special kill worth an announcement. It can be achieved only by using a Sniper Rifle or a Ripper shot launched at your opponent's neck. Ladder Achievements: For every ladder you complete, a trophy will be earned. There are five trophies to be won, which are displayed in the Trophy Room. Unreal Tournament 2004 UT2004 features an advanced profile, which can record the achievents a player has made during the match. This includes the total number of kills, deaths, goals scored and special achievements. At the end of the game, the player will receive an additional amount of credits for your achievments in the match. By fast fragging: These are achieved by killing as many bots as possible, at a fast pace. The reward level is reset, if the kill isn't made fast enough, or you get killed. Tuy can achieve any of these any number of times, depending on your gaming skill and style. *'Double Kill': Kill two opponents in quick succession. *'Multi Kill': Kill three opponents in quick succession. *'Mega Kill': Kill four opponents in quick succession. *'Ultra Kill': Kill five opponents in quick succession. *'MONSTER KILL!!': Kill six opponents in quick succession. *'LUDICROUS KILL!!': Kill seven opponents in quick succession. *'HOLY SHIT!!!': Kill eight opponents in quick succession. (If Use Mature Language is set to off, then this will not appear.) By fragging without getting killed in the middle: These are achieved by killing a certain number of enemy bots without yourself getting killed in the fragging process. The reward level is reset only if you get killed. *'Killing Spree': Kill 5 opponents without dying. *'Rampage': Kill 10 opponents without dying. *'Dominating': Kill 15 opponents without dying. *'Unstoppable': Kill 20 opponents without dying. *'Godlike': Kill 25 opponents without dying. *'WICKED SICK!!': Kill 30 opponents without dying. By fragging method: These are achieved by fragging a specified number of targets- with specified weapons and with specified techniques. You can achieve each reward only once per match, even if you get killed. *'COMBO WHORE': Kill 15 enemies with a Shock Combo. *'FLAK MONKEY': Kill 15 enemies with Flak Cannon, *'HEAD HUNTER': Kill 15 enemies with Head shots from Sniper Rifles or Lightning Guns. By Goal Scoring: This can be achieved in Capture the Flag or Bombing Run. You can achieve this only once per match, even if you get killed. *'HAT TRICK': Make 3 Flag captures or 3 bomb deliveries. Unreal Championship 2 Sprees Awarded for making a certain number of kills without dying throughout the match. * Killing Spree: 5 kills. * Massacre: 10 kills. * Rampage: 15 kills. * Dominating: 20 kills. * Unstoppable: 25 kills. * Godlike: 30+ kills. Multikills Awarded for making the amount of kills within the allotted time. * Double Kill: 2 kills. * Multikill: 3 kills. * Mega Kill: 4 kills. * Monster Kill: 5 kills. * Ultra Kill: 6 kills. * Unholy: 7 kills. * Impossible: 8 kills. * Unpossible: 9 or more kills ( will continually announce "Unpossible!"). Weapon Awards Awarded for getting the amount of kills with the said weapon. * Disc Jockey: 10 kills with Ripjack. * Eight Ball: 8 direct hits with Rocket Launcher. * Rocket Scientist: 20 kills with Rocket Launcher. * Biohazard: 7 kills with Bio Rifle, or 5 kills using the Bio Rifle's alternate-fire. * Goop God: 15 kills with Bio Rifle. * Blue Streak: 10 kills with Stinger. * Shock Therapist: 10 kills with Shock Rifle. * Flak Monkey: 10 kills with Flak Cannon. * Landmine: 5 kills with Grenade Launcher's alternate-fire. * Sharp Shooter: 7 kills with the Sniper Rifle. Other Awards * Cavalier: Achieving 5 kills using melee weapons. * Samurai: Achieving 10 kills using melee weapons. * Rejected: Killing an enemy by deflecting a shot back (in melee mode). * Combo: Getting hit by a Necris freeze attack while being a Necris yourself. (it gives Necris characters health). * Flawless Victory: Winning a round without a single death or defeat. * First Blood: First player in a match to make a kill. * Headshot: Fragging a player by taking off his/her head. * Brain Surgeon: Achieving 5 headshots in one game. * Interception: Freezing an opponent in Overdose in order to steal the ball. * Jumpy Bitch: Awarded while killing an opponent through excessive jumping. * Smack Down: Reflecting an opponent's charged adrenaline fueled melee attack. * Wasted: Shooting a necris with a charged pistol shot or firing a poison Skaarj claw at another Skaarj. Unreal Tournament 3 Sprees Awarded for making a certain number of kills without dying. Sprees are reset upon death. * Killing Spree: 5 kills. * Dominating: 10 kills. * Rampage: 15 kills. * Unstoppable: 20 kills. * Godlike: 25 kills. * Massacre: 30 kills or more. Multikills Awarded for making the amount of kills within 3-4 seconds of the previous kill. * Double Kill: 2 kills. * Multi Kill: 3 kills. * Mega Kill: 4 kills. * Ultra Kill: 5 kills. * Monster Kill: 6 kills or more. Weapon Awards Awarded for getting the amount of kills with the said weapon. * Jack Hammer: 15 kills with Impact Hammer. * Gun Slinger: 15 kills with Enforcer. * Bio hazard: 15 kills with Bio Rifle. * Combo king: 15 kills with the Shock Rifle's combo. * Shaft Master: 15 kills with Link Gun's alt fire. * Blue Streak: 15 kills with Stinger Minigun. * Flak Master: 15 kills with Flak Cannon. * Rocket Scientist: 15 kills with Rocket Launcher. * Head Hunter: 15 Headshots with the Sniper Rifle. * Big Game Hunter: 15 kills with the Longbow AVRiL. Other Awards * Eagle Eye: Destroying a flying vehicle (Raptor, Cicada, Fury), a speeding Scorpion, or a Viper ready to self-destruct with the Goliath or Paladin. * Bullseye: Killing an enemy with the kamikaze feature of the Scorpion or Viper. This does NOT have to be an enemy in a vehicle - killing an enemy on foot will still give you the Bullseye. * Top Gun: Destroying a flying vehicle with a Raptor's missiles. * Pancake: Using a vehicle to crush an enemy player, either onto the ground or against a wall. (Easiest to do with a Manta.) * Road Rampage: Running over 15 people with a vehicle. * Hijacked and Carjacked: Stealing an abandoned enemy vehicle. (Stealing a Scorpion or Hellbender results in a "Carjacked!" announcement, but they are technically the same award) * Juggernaut: Having two or more of the following powerups at the same time: Berserk, Double Damage, and Invulnerability. Also conferred upon you when you become a Titan or a Behemoth. * First Blood: Be the first to make a kill in a match. * Hat Trick: 3 successful flag captures in a match. They do not need to be consecutive. * Denied: Destroying an enemy redeemer before it blows up, killing an enemy orb runner within close range of a powernode before they can capture it, or killing an enemy flag carrier within close range of their flag before they can capture it. * Assassin: Betray one of your teammates in Betrayal or kill a Titan. * Payback: Kill a rogue who betrayed your team in Betrayal. * Rejected: Kill an enemy skull carrier just before he captures skulls in Greed. Achievements Achievements (called trophies in the PS3 version and awards in the game log) have been added to the game as of Patch 2.0. Even if you have already met the criteria for the achievement prior to this patch, you will not unlock the achievement. You must meet the criteria after Patch 2.0 to earn it. External links and references See also